Who can save him
by Bulma Briefs of CC
Summary: Vegetas parents die in a car accident while he was at school, can Bulma and his other friends save him before it's to late?


The day started out just like any other day. Vegeta, the teenage saiyan prince who lived on earth continued to lie in bed after being repeatedly yelled at by his mother, he decided to get up. Looking around his enormous room full of dirty clothes, he ran his fingers through his tall spiky hair which looked like a flame and crawled out of bed then made his way to his bath room which connected with his room.  
  
"Damn that annoying woman, I swear she gets on my last nerve and at such an early hour what else could be worse?" Just as he said that he realized that he had forgotten that all of his towels were dirty. "WOMAN! GET ME A TOWEL AT ONCE!" He yelled from his shower.  
  
His mother upon hearing her bossy son grabbed a towel and made her way up the stairs. "Vegeta here is your towel." She said as she opened the door to the bathroom, then placing the towel next to the shower. "Honestly Vegeta when do you plan on cleaning up that room of yours it's absolutely hideous." She said fixing her dark brown eyes on the cluttered desk in his room, her hair flowed over her shoulders it was just as black as her sons. He didn't really look like her, she had soft features in her face and she always had a slight glow to her. Vegeta's father on the other hand looked exactly like him with the exception that Vegeta had darker hair than he did.  
  
The relationship in the Ouji household was not like that of every family, Vegeta wanted to spend most of his time skating at the West City Skate Park or locked in his room playing his guitar. His mother and father we always busy with some sort of work, they both were part of an important group of workers in West City. Although they were not as well known as the Briefs family, Dr. Briefs owned Capsule Corporation the largest capsule production in the world. Bulma Briefs the blue haired blue eyed daughter of Dr. and Bunny Briefs was a friend of Vegeta's. Both teens were considered to be rich but neither of them really made a big deal about it. Life with the Ouji's was very unusual because King Vegeta and his son Vegeta were constantly in fights but no matter what they did, they never got along. Mrs. Ouji tried her hardest to keep the family together unfortunately pride was the one thing that would keep the family from ever being completely happy.  
  
Vegeta stuck his head out of the shower his wet hair dripping on the bathroom rug. Grabbing the towel he noticed his mother standing there with a look on her face he had never seen before, it was a mixture of disgust and pity. "What are you still doing in here, I just asked for the towel." Vegeta said with a scowl. His mother turned slowly her dark eyes fixing on his as if burning a hole in his sole. "You know Vegeta if I had one wish it would be to have this family actually be happy for once." She sighed and looked away. "Well I would be happy if you would have married someone else besides that ass." Vegeta leaned back into the shower and dried himself off. "If I didn't marry your father I wouldn't have had you Vegeta, and sometimes that might not be a bad thing. You are such a pain." She said with a slight laugh that threw Vegeta off completely. "I know you don't mean all the bad things you say but really you should watch it." Mrs. Ouji walked out of the bath room and out of his room leaving Vegeta to think about what she said.  
  
After getting out of the shower Vegeta made his way to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers then went over to his closet which was full of black clothes. Vegeta was the punk/skater kind of guy that liked to look tough. He pulled out a pair of black baggy pants that had a silver dragon wrapped around one of the pant legs then picked a white tank top and black shirt with blue and silver flames.  
  
"Vegeta breakfast is ready so hurry up." His mother called up to him. Vegeta made his way down the stairs trying to put on his dragon necklace while holding onto his other jewelry which consisted of a spiked wrist band, a watch with a dragon on it and a dragon ring. "So what are you learning in school Vegeta?" His mother asked while placing a large stack of pancakes in front of her son. "Stuff." Vegeta said reaching for the syrup. "What do you mean stuff? You are learning something right?" the concern in her voice was very noticeable. "Since when do you care about what I learn? You never asked before so why start now?" He asked shoving a large fork full of pancakes into his mouth. "Okay fine if you don't want to tell me that's okay I won't make you but at least you know I tried. You better hurry or you'll be late for school." Vegeta finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag and made his way out the door with his skateboard in hand.  
  
********************************************************************** So how did everyone like my first chapter, I know there wasn't a lot of talking but I'm not sure how I should have started that one out. Most people explain the situation first so that's what I tried. This should turn out to be a pretty good story I think, If not I'm sorry. Let me know what you think! I'm really excited about this story and I hope you are too. 


End file.
